


wine and dine

by decendium



Series: through the camera (idol and fanboy au) [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Smut, switching happens but seongwoo tops here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decendium/pseuds/decendium
Summary: Seongwoo and Daniel go on a date and drink wine late into the night, other things ensue.part of the idol seongwoo and fanboy daniel au i wrote. (updated a second chapter with smut so i pushed up the rating.)





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

Daniel frowns as he steals a glance at the clock beside his laptop. _It’s already this late?_

 

Daniel clicks quickly with his mouse, doing a few more pages of editing on his newest photo book before saving his work. _Oh!MyLove!_ The second full hardcover photo album of _Oh!MyOng_ is due in two days at a public gallery in Seoul thanks to a collaboration with other fansites. It’s already pushing 3am in the morning and Daniel still has classes to attend a few of hours later. Such is the life of a schooling fansite master, chasing deadlines and balancing his hobbies and interests. But Daniel doesn't regret the long hours he spends staying up for his favourite idol and friend, Ong Seongwoo.

 

Daniel sighs softly as picks up his camera, looking through the pictures he had taken of Seongwoo before the recording of Music Bank. Daniel takes pride in his work, only following Seongwoo on his official schedules and appearances for pictures unlike some other overzealous fansites. Daniel grins at his camera roll, stopping at a picture of Seongwoo having direct contact with his camera lens, winking flirtatiously. _Oh!MyOng_ has been growing exceptionally well thanks to Seongwoo, who always seems to be captured perfectly at his best moments - not that the other fansites would know, seeing as the idol looks out for Daniel constantly.   

 

Ong Seongwoo [03:43am]

You’re probably asleep Danny, but are you free on friday for dinner? I’m treating.

 

It's been about five weeks since the fansign where Seongwoo had sneakily given Daniel his personal phone number. And maybe Seongwoo is turning out to be more than just a new best friend, with the constant flirtatious texting and sharing of jokes they found interesting. Daniel smiles when his phone lights up with a notification from Seongwoo.

 

Kang Daniel [03:43am]

Not yet, just about to. And yeah I’m free that sounds great.

 

Ong Seongwoo [03:45am]

:( Why are you awake so late, go to sleep boy. I hope you like western food?

 

Kang Daniel [03:45am]

Could say the same hyung. I’d like anything as long as you’re there.

 

Ong Seongwoo [03:45am]

Aww, how sweet, you’re so easy to please. nOW GO THE FUcK To SLEEp /kiss emoji /bed emoji

 

Kang Daniel [03:45am]

OKAY! I WAS JUST ABOUT TO WHEN YOU TEXTED. Goodnight hyung, love you /cat emoji /heart emoji

 

Ong Seongwoo [03:46am]

Goodnight, dream of me :)

 

Kang Daniel [03:46am]

I’d try, and you too hyung. Don’t always work so late.

 

Seongwoo leaves Daniel on read after that, probably deciding that he’s keeping the younger up. Daniel buries himself under his blanket, sighing at the phone screen. Daniel wishes that the idol could take his own words to practice, sleeping earlier for his health but he understands the Kpop industry, where only the best and hardest workers get their success with a stroke of luck.  

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

“Yah, Ong Seongwoo! I’m talking to you.” Jisung snaps while laying the dinner takeout he had bought onto the dining table.

 

Yoon Jisung is Seongwoo’s manager, the man who has been taking of the idol since predebut as a trainee in Fantagio and after his time during Produce 101. Jisung is like the extended family member who Seongwoo never knew he had, the warm and personable elder brother who looks out for Seongwoo’s needs thoroughly.

 

“I’m listening, hyung!” Seongwoo says while texting on phone, missing his manager giving him an unimpressed look.

 

Jisung is also the only person that knows that Seongwoo had given out his number to a fan secretly, _a fanboy even_. Lucky for Seongwoo, his manager is an open minded person who cares for Seongwoo in a paternal way that extends more than a simple working relationship. Jisung had caught Seongwoo texting a boy named Daniel about a week ago, when the idol had went to get his makeup done, leaving his phone unattended. The string of notifications appearing on Seongwoo’s phone had been so mushy Jisung thought he would throw up. He had given a mortified and then relieved Seongwoo a long lecture about keeping his phone with him or turning off the notifications after that. (Jisung finds the whole situation secretly cute actually, like the picture a sleepy Daniel had sent Seongwoo.)  

 

“I know you’re young but you’re also a grown man I can’t stop you from liking this Daniel boy, I hope you know your boundaries.”

 

“I know what to do, hyung.” Seongwoo chuckles lowly at the poorly concealed affection in Jisung’s voice, bringing up his head to see the manager holding out a pair of chopsticks and beckoning him to come eat. Seongwoo notes that the food that Jisung had bought were his favourites, ignoring the idol’s strict diet plans. A day of eating good wouldn't hurt. Jisung opens up a bottle of soju when Seongwoo happily takes a seat across him at the table.

 

“Apparently not enough, since you gave Daniel your number.”

 

“You wound me hyung!” Seongwoo says with a gasp, dramatically clutching at his chest while Jisung scoffs.

 

“I want to meet this boy of yours one day, I want to see for myself if he’s good for you.”

 

“He is! Daniel’s been there since almost the beginning and he always knows his limits. He stays at a respectful distance and smiles to himself like I had given him the world whenever I look him.” Seongwoo says after a few bites of jajangmyeon, his tone apologetic when he sees the wary look Jisung gives him. Seongwoo might not admit it out loud but he’s grateful for having Jisung as a manager, who doesn’t judge him for liking men and instead worries for him. “Don’t worry _Dad_ , my _gaydar_ is always right at seeking out decent men.”

 

“I wouldn’t want a child like you, you’re too much of a cheeky handful. I can _feel_ old age coming to me quicker when I’m around you.”

 

“I’d take care of you in your old age.” Seongwoo says seriously in a deadpan and Jisung laughs.

 

“I don’t need that, find your Daniel and take care of him in his old age.”

 

“I really hope I can,” Seongwoo sighs while Jisung pats him on the shoulder in understanding. For a moment, the duo slips into a companionable silence while they eat dinner and share glasses of soju. _I should really tell Jisung more about Daniel if I manage to get Daniel’s permission, he deserves that at least._ Seongwoo finds his thoughts wandering towards Daniel, thinking about the sweet boy who had caught his attention and given his number to despite the warning noises in his head. After weeks of mutual texting, Seongwoo discovers that his gut feelings had been right about Daniel - that the boy is worthy of his trust, who doesn't use him for his fansite and keeps their friendship secret.

 

“Jisung hyung, can I ask for favour?”

 

“If it’s another one of your attempts to get a pet? _No_. Who is going to care of it when we’re overseas?”

 

“Not that, hyung. I was wondering if you really wanted to meet Daniel.”

 

Jisung’s eyes widens at Seongwoo’s words.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

Friday comes a lot more faster than Daniel expects, thanks to his busy schedule.

 

The public collaboration between Seongwoo’s fansites had went well, with Daniel proudly showing off the pictures he had taken. Yes there’s some feeling of competition sometimes but it’s a welcome haven for him, meeting people who appreciated the idol as much as him. And aside from staying up late to prepare for the event earlier in the week, Daniel had a dance recital to prepare for at the upcoming annual cultural festival at his university. It’s a little tiring but Daniel has dinner with Seongwoo to look forward to, he has many things to tell the idol despite texting him regularly.

 

A white sedan van typically used for transporting idols pulls up in front of Daniel’s home and Daniel receives a text instantly, asking him to come down. It seemed a little strange, since Seongwoo wasn’t driving his usual car but Daniel moves quickly, excited to see the idol face to face again. Daniel gives himself a once over in the mirror, adjusting his attire as per Seongwoo’s request to dress up. Seongwoo had plans to take him somewhere fancy.

 

“Niel ah, you look good,” Seongwoo greets with a large grin, holding out a hand for Daniel to grab. “Almost good enough to eat!”

 

“Thanks, you too, Seongwoo hyung.” Daniel blushes while getting into the sedan, swatting the idol lightly on his arm. Seongwoo chuckles while patting the seat beside and Daniel complies easily. But then, Daniel freezes in his spot when he sees the third person, a familiar face sitting by the steering wheel. Yoon Jisung, the manager who is known for his watchful eyes at fanmeeting events and who’s practically Seongwoo’s guardian is looking at him with an unreadable expression.

 

“Nice to meet you, Manager Yoon. Er… I’m Seongwoo’s... friend? Kang Euigeon, Daniel.” Daniel greets weakly, about to stand up and bow despite the cramped height of the sedan van. Jisung stops him however, gesturing for Daniel to sit while a small smile makes it way onto his face. Jisung gives what seems to be a nod of approval to Seongwoo as the idol responses with two thumbs up.

 

“Daniel right? A man who knows how to be polite and makes Seongwoo happy is good enough for me.”

“Ah?” Daniel laughs nervously while Jisung fixes his gaze on him. A wordless threat of _I’m going to fuck you up if you ever hurt Seongwoo_ appears in Jisung’s eyes before he smiles brightly at Daniel’s look of understanding, all hints of hardness gone in an instant like it never happened. While the manager is smaller and slighter in frame than Daniel, something tells him that Jisung has a scarier side to him. Seongwoo picks up Daniel’s left hand, playing gently with his fingers, oblivious to the the nonverbal exchange between the two men.

 

“I make Seongwoo hyung happy?”

 

“Yeah, you do.” Jisung says as he starts driving. “I’ve noticed that he’s been working harder for his comeback, like he had a new driving force. I’m sure I don’t need to tell you that you’re the reason for it. Besides, Seongwoo is always smiling like a lovesick goof at his phone, he almost got caught one day when he left his phone unattended. Your bedhead picture popped up on the screen.”

 

“Hey!” Seongwoo makes an offended noise while Daniel’s ears reddens, muttering out a soft apology to Seongwoo. The idol brushes it off quickly, managing a half hearted annoyed look at Jisung. “Why did I ever ask you to drive me anyway?”

 

“Because I’m an responsible adult who won’t let either of you two drive when you’re planning to drink. It’s my job, Ong Seongwoo.”

 

Daniel raises an eyebrow at Seongwoo. “Are you trying to get into my pants with alcohol, hyung?”

 

“How could you even suggest that!” Seongwoo smacks Daniel on his thigh, firm while still being playful. “Daniel, I’m not a man like that! I just thought you would like a fancy dinner and nice wine. You seem like a person who can appreciate fine wine like me, and maybe I need a little liquid courage to face such a pretty face like yours.”

 

Jisung makes a gagging sound, exaggeratedly coughing while he drives. Daniel feels his face heating up, staring wordlessly at Seongwoo who is also starting to flush, like he can’t believe his own words. They don’t even notice that Jisung has stopped driving, having just reached the fancy restaurant Seongwoo had reserved for their date.

 

“Daniel, I hope you know you have poor taste for liking this crazy child. He’s a handful to be around with.”Jisung comments.

 

“I’m prepared for that.” Daniel grins, while Seongwoo smirks in satisfaction.

 

“Well then enjoy yourselves, boys. Call me when you’re done with your date or even better, don’t call me and go to a nice hotel somewhere and sleep or fuck like rabbits if you want, but with protection.” Jisung practically pushes them off the sedan, taking Seongwoo’s hand and shoving a box of condoms into the idol’s grip after opening the door for them. Seongwoo and Daniel blushes red quickly when they noticed what Jisung had placed in the idol’s hand. The manager had even thought ahead if Seongwoo had wanted to do the deed with Daniel, sparing the idol’s reputation of buying protection and lube at a convenience store.

  
“You two are disgustingly cute, perfect for each other. A pair of blushing cherry tomatoes in young love. Have a _great_ night”

 

 

 


	2. wine, dine and bed

 

 

 

Daniel discovers that the restaurant Seongwoo had chosen is a lot fancier than he had expected, located high up in a grand looking building attached with a rooftop bar on a air-conditioned patio. The interior is decorated tastefully, with a blend of traditional korean culture with western influences. It’s like one of those fancy hotel ballrooms where expensive weddings happen, but on a smaller scale. Daniel smiles at the fond look Seongwoo is giving him as they’re lead to a private booth by a waiter.

 

Seongwoo ushers Daniel into his seat before taking his own across Daniel, raising an eyebrow at the younger.

 

There’s almost a silent look of warning on Seongwoo’s face, like the idol had read Daniel’s thoughts of the restaurant being too expensive of a place for them to eat. Daniel hums Seongwoo’s latest song while nonchalantly scanning through the menu, looking for the lowest priced entries as Seongwoo smiles wryly, knowing what Daniel was doing. However much to Daniel’s dismay, there isn’t much of a more sensible selection, causing Daniel’s wallet to groan in pain despite him not being the one paying.

 

“Hyung! Are you crazy, bringing me here? I’m literally just a broke student, I feel bad just looking at the menu!” Daniel whines in complaint.

 

“I said I wanted to treat you didn’t I?” Seongwoo says, while leaning closer towards Daniel. “I’ve got money to spare so why can’t i treat my boyfriend to nice things whenever i want? He’s a nice man who deserves all the nicest things I can give him.”

 

Daniel blushes at Seongwoo’s words while pretending to look at the menu more seriously, avoiding his boyfriend’s stare. He knows there’s a pleased and smug look on Seongwoo face. “You can use your money for better things, like saving for a nice house or giving your money to your parents or charity. I’m not dating you because I want to live the rest of my life on some hot celebrity's lap of luxury.”

 

“I already do that, Niel ah. You’re so sweet and considerate, what did I ever do to deserve such a nice person you?” Seongwoo praises, gushing about Daniel while the other rolls his eyes playfully like he’s heard that over a hundred times. Which Daniel likely did, with Seongwoo doing that on a constant with their regular texting or phone calls. Daniel notices the mischievous flicker in Seongwoo’s eyes when he pulls in Daniel’s free hand to grip it tight with both hands.

 

“But I’m upset to hear that you don't want to live on a lap of luxury. My hot celebrity lap is very comfortable and very available. It’s reserved for someone special that’s sitting right in front of me currently.”

 

“Ah hyung! Stop joking around!” Daniel laughs, attempting to shake off Seongwoo’s hands, only to make Seongwoo hold his grip tighter. Seongwoo’s gaze is unwavering and bright as he holds Daniel’s gaze, making Daniel pause in his actions. _I’m not joking around._ There’s no verbal response from Seongwoo but Daniel could understand instantly, flushing red in his ears. _This must be the idol magic working, hyung is too much of a charmer!_ “You’re too much Seongwoo, I’m at a disadvantage.”

 

“What?” Seongwoo chuckles, raising an eyebrow.

 

“I’m still a fanboy at heart hyung, I’m weak! Whenever you flirt with me, I can feel my heartbeat racing faster. I still can't believe that out of all the people you’ve met, I’m the one who caught your interest. You’re too handsome, so much more handsome than me-”

 

“Stop that. You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever had the privilege of knowing, Niel ah. I’m serious.”

 

“See! You’re making my heart beat faster by interrupting with your honeyed words.” Daniel flushes further, laughing to himself while Seongwoo looks on with mirth. _Seongwoo is definitely teasing me at this point._ Daniel feels incredibly flustered but he also enjoys the warm fuzziness that's spreading within him. Seongwoo smiles deeply, entwining their fingers together over the table. There’s also a noticeable flush at the tips of Seongwoo’s ears and Daniel squeezes Seongwoo’s hand lightly. There’s such a yearning and unashamed love in Seongwoo’s eyes that a slight lump appears in Daniel’s throat.

 

“I’m so lucky to have you, Seongwoo.”  
  
“Me too. I feel like the luckiest man.” Seongwoo feels a soft sting invading his eyes. He would never tire of the joy he felt at Daniel returning his affections. Seongwoo understands that Daniel still questions himself himself at times, wondering if he’s worthy of dating Seongwoo and what had he done to deserve his ‘love life fantasy’ turning into real life. Daniel will eventually understand that under the glamourous cover of being a idol adored by thousands; Ong Seongwoo is simply an ordinary person who dreams of a happy life with his loved ones.

 

Seongwoo truly thinks he’s the luckier of the two.

 

Daniel doesn't see him as the flawless celebrity on the pedestal who everyone expects to be the best. Daniel worries for Seongwoo. Daniel genuinely cares for Seongwoo and doesn't want expensive things or great favors from him. Seongwoo also knows that Daniel majors in dance, but Daniel had previously refused using Seongwoo’s connections to get a better footing in the industry. Seongwoo admires Daniel for that, for wanting to work based on his own merit.

 

Daniel is talented, handsome, loving and adorable. Seongwoo would never be ashamed of Daniel. But Seongwoo knows that everyone needs some luck and connections to succeed in the arts, he just wants the best for him. Seongwoo may also _want it too much_.

 

"So…." Daniel begins thoughtfully. "Anything to recommend on the menu? What’s the special occasion anyway, hyung?."

 

"My comeback promotion is ending this week, sort of an early celebration with you since I’m free? The signature pasta and pizza is good, along with the seafood main options. I think Merlot or Gamay is good too, I like my wine of a medium sweetness paired with some hard cheese." Seongwoo pauses for a moment, watching Daniel with a soft touch of amusement. Daniel wears his expressions openly, putting on his thinking face while considering his options. "Or I could save you the trouble and order two sets of my usuals, if you don’t mind?"

 

"That’s sounds nice.” Daniel nods, smiling in agreement. "I’m a bit overwhelmed with the menu options. I trust your taste. It’s probably delicious."

 

"Not as delicious as you, my dear." Seongwoo teases as Daniel chuckles, his soft laugh pleasant.

 

"Behave. You’re a bad hyung." Daniel chides jokingly and Seongwoo laughs.

 

Seongwoo calls for a waiter after that, raising his hand outward from their private booth. He orders two sets of shrimp aglio, a signature pizza and a bottle of Merlot with some cheddar. Daniel looks at Seongwoo with warmth the whole time while he’s speaking with their server.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

Daniel raises his wine glass for a toast, smiling at Seongwoo who returns it with a sip of his own.

 

The dinner was truly delicious and it’s already midnight without the duo noticing. Daniel had to admit that this fancy restaurant date was one of the best meals he ever had in his life. With excellent wine and great company, Daniel is happily lost in his own little dream bubble with Seongwoo. Long legs tangled together under the table, Seongwoo sips on his wine in relaxed silence while exchanging glances with Daniel.

 

“Thanks for the treat hyung, I’m really enjoying myself.”

 

“I’m glad you are, I was a little worried since I didn’t let you choose the place.”

  
  
“Seongwoo ah,” Daniel sighs disapprovingly, shaking his head at his boyfriend’s response. Daniel reaches for Seongwoo’s hand to press a soft kiss onto his knuckles. Seongwoo flushes a little at Daniel’s directness, but he smiles happily while doing the same to Daniel’s intertwined hand. If they weren’t in public despite a private booth, Seongwoo would have reached across to properly kiss Daniel on the lips.

 

“I wouldn’t mind being led everywhere by hyung, that’s how I like you. I’d rather you take control than being indecisive. It’s kind of hot actually.”

 

“And you’re kinky for saying that, I didn’t know you were like that.” Seongwoo says lowly, chuckling into his wine glass. There’s a faint hungry flash in Seongwoo’s eyes for a moment and Daniel feels his heart pound in his chest. “I don’t mind letting go and being controlled by another person as beautiful as yourself, Niel ah.”

 

“I-I’d… remember that.” Daniel replies huskily, the tone suggestive like Seongwoo’s answer. Seongwoo rubs Daniel’s hand tenderly, letting himself linger against the younger’s grip. Daniel’s eyes are deep and sparkling like stars in space, illuminated by the candlelight between them and Seongwoo’s chest hums pleasantly. For awhile, it feels like the only person that matters is Kang Daniel - the man who has Ong Seongwoo’s heart enraptured.

 

“Ah! It’s late already, i didn’t even notice!” Daniel exclaims after glancing at his phone, noting that it's 12:30am.

 

“Time is nothing when you’re enjoying yourself.” Seongwoo grins. “So... you want me to call my manager hyung to pick us up?”

 

“No! I didn’t mean that, I was just expressing my surprise!” Daniel says quickly, catching Seongwoo’s brief look of disappointment before smiling. “We’ve been sitting here for over three hours already. Didn’t he say we could stay out all night anyway?”

 

“ _Oh?_ So you want to spend the night with me?”

 

“What I want to do is dance, there’s the rooftop bar and I think it's romantic swaying to slow music under the stars. May I have the honour to dance with you, Seongwoo?” Daniel extends a hand to Seongwoo, bowing while getting out of his seat. Seongwoo laughs while getting up excitedly, slipping smoothly into Daniel’s arm. It might seem a little strange to the fellow patrons, watching both men walk towards the cashier counter with their arms linked. So what if they thought that they were lovers instead of just ‘normal’ friends, Seongwoo isn’t ashamed or afraid. They’d probably think they’re drunk, having finished an entire bottle of wine.

 

Seongwwoo fixes a look of adoration on Daniel as the younger clings himself closer.

 

 

 

 

The fairy lights decorating the glass roof above them are twinkling with the stars in the night sky, like they were shining up in the heavens just for their enjoyment. The slow classical music, the large hands around his waist, Daniel in front of him, Seongwoo smiles as he’s pressed chest to chest with him.

 

Seongwoo lets his head fall back a little, stroking the curve of Daniel’s back while Daniel nuzzles his neck in affection. At first they had really tried to dance, shifting awkwardly together like teenagers at their first prom - both attempting to lead or give way to the other but it was a mess. Seongwoo had laughed along with Daniel when they’ve nearly tripped over for the third time. Rather than dancing, they’re cuddling while slowly swaying together in an isolated corner of the bar instead.

 

“I love you hyung, I love you so, _so much._ ” Daniel says in a muffled whisper against Seongwoo’s skin, loud enough for Seongwoo to hear and colour red in his ears. Seongwoo holds Daniel closer, letting himself enjoy the sweetness of having their arms wrapped around each other.

 

“I love you too.” Seongwoo lets out a short laugh, finding the situation amusing when Daniel accidentally steps on his foot again. While dancing is a talent both Daniel and Seongwoo had, it seems that their paired attempt to dance still needs more work. Daniel’s wide shoulders shakes softly as he chuckles also, they’re probably going to have bruised feet the next morning.

 

“Good thing you don't ever use ballroom dance steps on stage, I’d pity your poor partner.” Daniel teases and Seongwoo laughs, moving his hand down to playfully squeeze Daniel’s butt a little too hard. It earns an accusing and scandalised gasp from Daniel while Seongwoo smirks.

 

“You deserve that.” Seongwoo teases back playfully, while they sway back and forth. “We can’t decide who’s leading and it messes us up.”

 

“We should dance together more often, hyung. Practice makes perfect.” Daniel says, while staring at Seongwoo’s face lovingly. Up close Seongwoo’s trio of moles stands out, luminescent against his skin; almost like the moonlight is taking extra care to hug and accentuate Seongwoo’s striking features. _He’s breathtaking._

 

“I think you’re beautiful too.” Seongwoo grins, reading the mental compliments Daniel is so obviously giving him. “Dance practice doesn’t sound so bad if that means more dates with you.”

 

“I want to do so many more things with you, we definitely do need more practice.” Daniel returns with a smile as they found themselves stepping in opposite directions once again. “Good thing this isn't really our first date as strangers because I may never want to see you again. You’re a terrible dance partner, my toes are squashed flat.”

 

Seongwoo gasps playfully. “Not even when my face is so desirable to the masses?”

 

“I’m not that shallow, I like your hot and beautiful body too,” Daniel returns with a smirk, enjoying their banter.

 

“Ah… _men_. They always think with their dicks, what about my just as beautiful personality? I’m not just a face and body.” Seongwoo laughs softly, doing a slow waltz to the music with Daniel. They find a good rhythm together for a while, swaying from side to side gracefully to the pleasant melody of string instruments. There’s just something so enchanting about this, Seongwoo losing himself into the music as he watches Daniel’s face - the look of pure adoration from that made Seongwoo want to kiss him or blush and avoid eye contact.  

 

“Is it safe to kiss you here?” Daniel whispers suddenly, voice husky.

 

“Probably not.” Seongwoo whispers back, but Daniel’s question makes him happy, filling Seongwoo’s chest with a radiant glow.

 

“I really want to kiss you, Seongwoo. I’ve been waiting to the whole day, waiting since you invited me days ago.” Daniel breathes shakily, holding Seongwoo closer like he couldn’t get enough. Seongwoo shudders against him, feeling the younger wrap his arms around his waist tighter, just like the knots inside him going tighter and _tighter_ until he _couldn’t_ bear it. Daniel just felt _so right_ pressed up against him.  

 

“Let’s… find a better place for doing the many _more things_ shall we?” Seongwoo asks while leaning forward, pressing his forehead against Daniel’s.

 

Daniel nods, face colouring a little. “You should text your manager first, I don’t want him thinking i’ve murdered you.”

 

Seongwoo laughs while tugging Daniel towards the bar’s exit.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

Seongwoo makes a delighted noise as he’s tackled onto the hotel bed, pressed against the mattress while Daniel kisses him.

 

Full lips meeting fervently, Daniel groans when Seongwoo slips his tongue against his, deepening their urgent kiss. It’s a kiss more intense than all the other small kisses they’ve shared before, like the ones stolen in cramped corners backstage at Seongwoo’s schedules. Seongwoo’s arms slip around Daniel’s waist, laying in content underneath him. _Daniel is truly intoxicating._ Seongwoo is beginning to feel his head spin from the burst of emotions welling up inside him. Seongwoo exhales loudly when Daniel’s knee slips between his thighs, unintentionally rocking against his growing erection.

 

“I must be fucking dreaming, you’re hard because of me.” Daniel mumbles, flushing adorably while Seongwoo blinks. The idol’s smile is incredulously alluring while he reaches for Daniel, pulling him closer. Daniel gives Seongwoo a small shiver as his fingers slip under the fabric of his shirt. Seongwoo’s eyes are soft, his touch tender upon Daniel’s skin.  He wants to make sure if Daniel wanted this.

 

“I’m really in front of you, Niel.” Seongwoo says while holding Daniel’s gaze earnestly. “You don't have to rush this into sex if you’re uncomfortable. I know that Jisung hyung gave us the okay card but we’ve also only really met for a month. I can wait.”

 

“So sweet,” Daniel chuckles, giddly from amazement and happiness. “Have you ever slept with someone so early?”

 

“Not really?” Seongwoo laughs breathlessly when Daniel slips off his shirt without pause, exposing flawless skin and lean muscles.

 

“Me neither, but I want to change that. I feel safe and happy when I’m with you, Seongwoo. I’m more than ready, I’ve been thinking about this actually.”

 

Daniel chokes out a noise of surprise when Seongwoo jumps him, landing onto his lap. It’s a blur when Seongwoo tears off his own shirt, showing off pale skin and a lithe dancer’s figure. Daniel nearly drools a little while he oogles Seongwoo unashamedly, his gaze hungry and needy as Seongwoo smirks. Daniel gulps when he sees and _feels_ Seongwoo’s boner poking at his navel, the bulge in his pants so obvious. _It’s really thick._

 

“I could make all your dreams come true, my love.”  Seongwoo teases huskily, planting his arms onto Daniel’s wide shoulders while wiggling on the younger’s lap. Seongwoo kisses Daniel again, until he’s blushing and panting. Seongwoo could feel the excited throb of interest Daniel’s cock gives against his butt. “So you just admitted to having sexual fantasies about me, would you like to share some of them?”

 

“What else can I say hyung? You could just say I’m a _hard_ Ong Seongwoo stan. _I’m thirsty._ ”

 

“Hmm, yes you are pretty _hard_ . I know i have that effect on my fans sometimes.” Seongwoo chuckles, while Daniel giggles into Seongwoo’s bare shoulder. “Tell hyung, Daniel. How would you like our first late night romp of many to _come_? Would you like to scream my name while I fuck you until you can't dance or make me cry while I beg for your dick? I bet your dick is pretty like the rest of you.”

 

“Hyung! You’re way too blunt!” Daniel blushes while Seongwoo smiles, the grin somehow managing to be both predatory and cute at the same time.

 

“I think that’s one of my charm points, along with my wit.” Seongwoo says while pressing his nose with Daniel’s, their breaths mingling.

 

 _“I know.”_ Daniel groans, stuck somewhere between exasperation and appreciation.

 

“Come on Niel, get your dick out. I wanna see it.” Seongwoo says confidently, but the nervous red in his ears betrays him. Daniel presses a kiss onto Seongwoo’s cheek before pushing him away and slowly tugging his pants along with his briefs off. Daniel doesn't even get a chance to feel hesitant or self conscious because Seongwoo wolf whistles instantly, eyeing his cock with blatant interest. It makes Daniel giggle, skin flushing a little pink under Seongwoo’s attention.

 

“I knew you were pretty.” Seongwoo hums appreciatively, reaching out to slowly pump Daniel’s cock a few times. Daniel gasps at the sudden contact, hips jerking into Seongwoo’s fist. “Pretty big too.”

 

“Let me see yours too.” Daniel says, pointing towards the very promising bulge at Seongwoo’s crotch. Seongwoo moves to rid his pants quickly, taking out the box of condoms and lube. Seongwoo then begins cursing about _goddamn fucking tight pants_ when the material gets stuck around his ankles. Daniel helps him with an amused laugh, yanking off the skinny jeans Seongwoo had decided to wear for their date. Daniel wheezes a little when he sees Seongwoo’s dick, Seongwoo is thicker than Daniel had ever expected. _He couldn’t wait to feel Seongwoo’s cock, spreading his ass open while riding it._

 

“Like what you see?” Seongwoo smirks, holding up his dick to let Daniel see it clearer. “Not as big as yours though.”

 

“Very. It’s _more than enough_ , and I’ve been thinking about it. Your thighs were so nice in your jeans, I _wanted to ride you_ the moment I saw you.”

 

“R-Really?” Seongwoo squeaks out a pained laugh, overwhelmed by Daniel’s words and incredibly turned on.

 

“Yeah, really.” Daniel says shyly, reaching over for the condoms and lube. Seongwoo’s mouth waters when he watches Daniel kiss the head of his cock before putting a condom on. _I need to have Daniel suck me off another time, fuck he’s too pretty with his mouth on my cock._ Daniel smirks lowly, knowing what Seongwoo had thought when he caught the glint in his eyes. Daniel brings up Seongwoo’s right hand, teasing as he got the slender fingers wet. Seongwoo shudders and his cock stirs at the suggestive stroking of Daniel’s tongue on his digits. “Prep me, hyung?”

 

“Thought you’d never ask.” Seongwoo says lowly, pushing Daniel on his back and probing his entrance, aided by a hastily ripped open lube packet. Daniel moans as he’s fingered, making delicious little shudders while Seongwoo strokes and stretches him patiently. Seongwoo moves to kiss Daniel contentedly, pushing their tongues together with Daniel’s arms around his neck. It doesn't take long until Daniel is sensitive, craving for Seongwoo to fill him with something wider and bigger.

 

“Ride me, baby.” Seongwoo says and Daniel scrambles upward, hovering above Seongwoo’s hard cock. Daniel braces himself on Seongwoo’s shoulders, whimpering a little as he slowly sinks down on Seongwoo. The thickness of Seongwoo’s cock is so full, _so big_ and Daniel shakes as he’s spread open, the hard length pressing up against his prostate easily. Seongwoo helps Daniel to keep his balance, holding the younger’s waist flushed to him while he adjusts to his size.

 

“You look like you’re enjoying yourself.” Seongwoo murmurs, admiring Daniel with an equally dizzy lovesick expression.

 

“Feels like a dream come through... you feel so good, Seongwoo.” Daniel praises and Seongwoo nods wordlessly, blushing when Daniel starts grinding on his lap. The rhythm is slow before Daniel is panting hard, focusing on the pleasureable stretch of Seongwoo’s cock when he slams down. Small noises are exhaled by Daniel as he continues circling his hips, stuffed full by Seongwoo. The slap of skin is loud while Seongwoo laughs breathlessly, watching Daniel ride him like his life depends on it. Seongwoo moans and grunts along with Daniel as the younger cries his name, clenching hard around Seongwoo’s cock stabs against his sweet spot.

 

“Full, _so full_ ,” Daniel shakes, a shiver going down his spine as Seongwoo grinds with Daniel. “So _good_ , oh-h fuck, I feel so- _hyung!_ ”

 

“Good for you, good for you only.” Seongwoo whispers soothingly, resting his on the sides of Daniel’s hips. Seongwoo can tell that Daniel is getting tired, limbs shaking with exertion as he bounces on his cock. Seongwoo moves to tug at Daniel’s cock, making sure to thumb at his slit whenever Daniel sinks down on his girth. It makes Daniel beg, moaning helplessly as Seongwoo jerks his swollen cock while fucking up into his ass. Daniel’s eyes are dark with lust, hazy with need while he kisses Seongwoo, throwing the reins to him and he’s flipped over. Daniel whines as he’s filled, his dick leaking precome over his abs while Seongwoo thrusts fluidly.

 

“Please hyung please, _please!”_

 

“Please what? You have to use my name, Niel ah,” Seongwoo chuckles breathless while teasing, not losing his pace.

 

“Oh fuck off, faster Seongwoo, _faster, fuck!_ ” Daniel curses without malice, slapping Seongwoo’s butt and Seongwoo growls in response.

 

“ _Brat._ I’d give you my dick at my pace.” Seongwoo grunts out but he obliges anyway, shifting closer to Daniel and bending him in half. Seongwoo thrusts wildly, tearing louder moans from Daniel as the new position sinks Seongwoo’s cock deeper, every hard inch seeming to leave a mark inside of him. Heat pools rapidly in his core and Daniel digs his fingers into Seongwoo’s back, loud groans escaping from his throat as he’s fucked by the powerful piston of Seongwoo’s hips.

 

Seongwoo fucks Daniel the way he asked, _fast_ and _rough_ . Daniel begs and pleas in Seongwoo’s ears, intermingling with Seongwoo’s own aroused grunts and whines. Seongwoo pulls out the entire length of his cock, leaving only the tip inside Daniel before pushing in all at once, ramming into Daniel and earning the prettiest wails from him. Seongwoo is awestruck as Daniel writhes underneath him, who knew Daniel was so vocal in bed? It’s _almost embarrassing_ how loud they are together.

 

“Kiss Seongwoo, kiss me now, kiss me. _K-kiss hyung_ , _Seongwoo_.” Daniel babbles and Seongwoo chuckles when Daniel lets out another sweet whine because he didn’t move fast enough. Seongwoo is shaky when he kisses Daniel, shoving himself into Daniel as deep as he can. Daniel comes without warning, crying out Seongwoo’s name into his nape. Seongwoo fucks Daniel through his orgasm, watching the beautiful man unravel beneath him, spurts of white painting their bodies. Seongwoo follows Daniel quickly while listening to Daniel’s oversensitive whimpers, the flutter of Daniel’s ass squeezing his cock. Seongwoo moans as he comes inside of Daniel with a few jerky thrusts, with Daniel’s legs tight around his hips.   

 

They stay like that for a moment, Seongwoo laying ontop of Daniel while they catch their breaths.

 

“I love you hyung,” Daniel says, kissing the top of Seongwoo’s head. “You were so good, so much better than what my fantasies came up with. I’m proud of you, Ong Seongwoo.”

 

“Ah what are you saying?” Seongwoo laughs lowly, before struggling to lift himself away —sharing a hiss with Daniel as he pulls out his softening dick and getting rid of the used rubber. Seongwoo lays besides Daniel on the bed, their limbs jelly and exhausted but they’re also incredibly happy.

 

“I love you too, Daniel.” Seongwoo presses multiple kisses against Daniel’s shoulder and the younger turns towards him, a sated smile lighting up his features. Daniel moves to rest his head on Seongwoo’s chest, feeling the thrum of the idol's heartbeat.

 

“Daniel ah.” Seongwoo whispers lowly against Daniel’s ear, making him shiver as his voice is still a little rough.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“We should probably shower but you look... pretty hot with cum over your body.”

 

“Hyung!”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not yet beta-ed. kudos and comments are appreciated :)


End file.
